La clé des Halos
by Halolex
Summary: Une guerre ravage encore entre humain et covenant. Alors qu'une jeune fille veut à tout prix fuir cette guerre, un homme, le dernier des Spartans, lui, veut tout faire pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, les rêves sont parfois difficilement réalisable…


**La clé des Halos**

_Explication du départ :_

_L'aventure de Halo, pour ceux qui connaisse le jeu, se passe environs deux mois après Halo 2 (Rappelons que la première mission dans cet épisode de la série se passe le 10 octobre 2552). Pour se qui ne connaisse pas la série, je tenterais de mon meilleur possible, de vous expliquez les évènements du jeu et des livre pour ainsi vous permettre de suivre l'histoire sans avoir besoin de connaître ses évènements._

_Il se peu que certaine information ne soit pas présente lors de l'histoire (Comme par exemple quelques personnages de Halo 2). J'y ai réfléchit et je n'ai pas oublié sans doute une bonne partie de ses détails. Ils apparaîtront en temps voulu. Par contre, si je semble me tromper dans certains détaille (Comme un date ou que je dis un truc qui est faux), ne soyez pas gêner de me le faire remarquer pour garder la plus grande logique avec le jeu (Surtout que je n'ai pas lu le derniers livres et que sa fait belle lurette que j'y ai pas vraiment joué…)._

_Sur se, bonne lecture sur se prologue qui en dit peu mais en maintenant suffisamment…_

_Halolex_

_Ps: Ne soyez pas trop sévère, c'est ma première fan fic !_

_Prologue :_

Voilà désormais quatre jours que le Sud-est du Canada est en pleine procédure d'évacuation.

L'armée mondiale arriva à peine quelques jours avant l'an 2553. Plus précisément le 22 décembre 2552. Bien sûr, elle était déjà présente mais maintenant elle avait facilement décuplé son nombre dans se secteur du pays. Recouvrant la totalité des provinces de Terre-Neuve, Île-du-Prince-Édouard et Nouveau-Brunswick ainsi que le sud du Québec…

Les covenants, les envahisseurs, c'était lancé, après une période de un mois et demi de combats intense sur l'Afrique, vers le nouveau continent. Les forces spatiales, des extraterrestres, étaient la plupart du temps stoppés avant de pouvoir atteindre le sol. Les humains ne prenaient une réelle difficulté au combat que lorsque les ennemies réussissaient à toucher le seul et à commencer un combat sol. Lorsque les combats terrestres étaient mélangés au aériens, l'armé n'arrivait pas à maintenir l'ennemi… Déjà que les humains n'avaient même pas la technologie pour les repousser, ils étaient donc déjà condamnés à un futur échec mais ils ne voulaient pas périr aussi simplement, après trois décennies de guerre, à tout faire pour empêcher que la Terre soit découverte par les covenants ! Et malgré tout, la planète d'origine, malgré le fait que les envahisseurs n'avaient aucun indice pour la découvrir fut trouver du jour au lendemain... À croire que cela était un hasard.

Il y avait donc trente jours, les ennemies avaient réussit à larguer leurs troupes aux États-Unis, plus précisément dans l'état de la Floride. Depuis, les pertes terrestres ne cessaient de se suivre l'une de l'autre. À une vitesse tel que les gouvernements n'arrivaient même pas à évacuer les habitants aux même rythme que la progression de ses extraterrestres.

Les covenants ont attaqués les territoires toujours en progressant vers le nord peut-être pour contrôler la bordure de l'océan Atlantique ou pour atteindre le pôle nord. En faîte, il était trop dur pour les humains de réellement comprendre le but de ses déplacements... La seule chose que ceux-ci pensaient était à stopper cette progression.

Trois jours après l'arriver de la CSNU au Canada, une immense barrière s'installait au nord du fleuve Saint-Laurent. Alors que les troupes au Sud du fleuve perdaient leurs derniers combats, on prépara la grande défense qui avait pour but de stopper la progression des covenants dans cette direction. Se que laissait donc place à un futur grand combat… Il n'était donc pas étonnant d'apprendre que l'un des pires endroits où l'on pouvait se trouver en cet instant était les deux petites îles immensément habitées au centre même du fleuve. Celle de Montréal et de Laval. Ana avait eut justement la chance d'y naître dans le passé, ainsi que la chance d'y grandir et si la tendance se maintenait avec cette guerre, elle allait probablement y mourir aussi… Par contre cela, la jeune fille si était fait. Tant de gens avaient déjà péri par cette horrible guerre soit disant religieuse. À peine en comptant celle de sa propre planète, le décompte atteignait bien 500 millions.

C'était donc ainsi, de sa fenêtre ouverte, qu'elle regardait toute la situation. Assisse sur une chaise, ses bras accotés contre la bordure de sa fenêtre, lui donnant ainsi une posture légèrement crochue assez habituelle chez les jeunes de cet âge. Néanmoins elle se limitait bien à cela pour se qui était assez fréquent. Puisque généralement, rare pouvaient être ceux qui laissait leurs cheveux atteindre les épaules mais pour Ana, sa chevelure atteignait le bas de son dos. D'ailleurs, ils étaient aussi d'une douceur et d'une minceur incroyable se qui leurs donnaient une apparence fine qu'on remarquait de loin. C'était presque si un simple mouvement de tête était suffisant pour que tous les cheveux reproduise se mouvement de manière synchronisé. Son visage, accompagné de yeux brun, avait une apparence assez passive qui se finissait par un menton assez pointu. Cela donnait une légère impression de voir une personne souvent perdue dans ses pensés et peu intéressé même quand c'était entièrement l'inverse. La jeune femme avait des lèvres mince et assez pâles de nature qui accompagnait bien son nez qui était assez mince. Tous ses traits étaient accompagnés avec un drôle d'impression. On ne pouvait dire se que c'était réellement, mais on pouvait croire que cela se situait dans ses yeux qui pourtant lorsqu'on les regardait avec attention n'offrait rien de spécial. Cela lui causait donc généralement d'attirer l'attention même si elle n'était pas une fille nécessairement très jolie. Pour son physique, Ana était plutôt mince, assez grande se qui lui donnait un point fort pour une bonne agilité. Même si certaine partie de son corps ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur, elle avait un comportement qui pouvait facilement faire oublier cela… Bref, une fille normale à sa façon portant par la même occasion des vêtements normaux qui lui donnait une apparence… normale.

Toujours en train de regarder à l'extérieur, elle voyait depuis quelques bonnes heures l'ambiance du jour de Noël. Des vaisseaux passants sans arrêt au dessus de leurs têtes, des milliers de gens qui attendaient impatiemment d'être évacué des deux îles par les vaisseaux du CSNU; qui parcouraient les rues pour rejoindre leurs familles et qui parfois même fessaient des émeutes pour tenter de quitter l'île plus rapidement… La pire journée de la courte vie de Ana tout comme probablement les autres citoyens et militaires un peu partout dans le secteur. C'était donc du quatrième étage, où la mère de Ana et elle-même vivaient, qu'elle regardait le troisième vaisseau de l'armé spatial qui se stationnait dans l'avenue de Sherbrooke en y rentrant de justesse. Quelques centaines de personne montait un à un par les diverses entrées du vaisseau. Chaque militaires vérifiait que la personne devait bel et bien monté dans se vol si où un autre plus tôt dans la journée en vérifiant son identité avec un scanneur. Une méthode mise en place par les gouvernements pour éviter que d'immense bagarre et fil d'attente à l'extérieur se produise à l'extérieur… En gros, que se ne soit pas chacun pour soi. Si des gens n'avaient pas encore l'autorisation de monter, les militaires employaient facilement la force pour les faire quitter le groupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tout va bien aller, tout va bien aller, tout va bien aller…

C'était la mère de Ana qui venait de sortir de la chambre de bain. Même si elle s'adressait sans doute à Ana, sa mère voulait probablement, même si c'était inconsciemment, se rassurer elle-même que rassurer sa propre fille. Elle parcourait depuis se matin toutes les pièces de l'appartement ramassant tout se qui n'était pas à sa place et fessant le grand ménage même si sa ne serait guère utile comme l'immeuble serait sans aucun doute détruit par les futurs combats… À moins que les covenants décident de faire un tour dans les demeurent pour voir si certaine son en trop bonne état pour être détruit mais cela serait quelque peu étonnant… Pourtant, Ana laissait sa mère perdre les derniers instants précieux dans cette demeure qui contenait tous leurs souvenirs à faire un peu de ménage comme elle savait que cela serait l'unique chose qui pourrait détendre un minimum sa mère. En tentant d'oublier la présence de sa génitrice, qui n'avait reçu aucune réponse et qui donc continuait à dire à sa fille que tout irait bien, Ana jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre électrique qui indiqua 11H55. Ceux-ci ne serait pas évacué avant 12H30 alors il leur restait encore 35 éternelle minutes à entendre dans le petit quartier de Lachine dans la charmante cité bondé d'immeuble…

Les dernières personnes traversèrent les portes du vaisseau. Celles-ci se refermèrent presque aussitôt abandonnant quelques marines, qui restèrent pour s'assurer de la protection civile et libérer le terrain pour la prochaine évacuation. Dans tout sa, on sentait la ville qui prenait de plus en plus vie… ou c'était les tirs de guerre, approchant sans cesse, des derniers combats au sud de l'île qui tentait désespérément de retardé la futur grande bataille…

-------------

_1157 heures, 25 décembre 2552 (Calendrier militaire)/ Vaisseau de transport en survole des Grands Lacs _

-Coordonné 45.2 Nord et 73.5 Ouest confirmé. La nouvelle direction est enregistrée lieutenant.

Le lieutenant, en entendant le commentaire du conducteur du vaisseau, reporta sa main à son oreille pour activer son micro :

-Capitaine, débuta t'il. Nouvelle trajectoire confirmée. Nous attendrons les nouveaux ordres une fois arrivés à la ville de Senneville.

-Parfait, communication terminé.

Une fois la communication coupée, le lieutenant s'approcha de conducteur et jeta un regard sur l'un des nombreux écrans qui se trouvaient face à lui, qui étaient tous installés sur le tableau de bord. L'homme porta attention surtout à celui qui présentait les plans géographiques du secteur que le vaisseau survolait. Ils traversaient une des grands lacs, situer entre le Canada et les États-Unis à une centaine de mètre d'altitude. Un peu plus haut, tout juste en regardant devant eux, était installé la vitre épaisse qui permettait de voir se paysage extérieur grandement composer d'eau douce avec les bordures de terre qui commençait à apparaître cinquante kilomètre plus loin. Il y a à peine quelque instant, leur itinéraire était de traverser le Canada pour pouvoir s'introduire au États-Unis par une zone moins submergé par les attaquent covenants… enfin, c'était une mission complexe mais très important pour la guerre. Malheureusement, la situation au sud du Saint-Laurent c'était dégradée et maintenant il fallait à tout prix se rendre à une ville qui se trouve sur l'île de Montréal.

Le nouvel objectif était de décharger tous les armements et force militaires qu'ils possédaient à Senneville et d'uniquement ensuite reprendre contact avec le vaisseau mère ou l'on donnerait d'autre ordre... Ceci était logique car si jamais les envahisseurs découvraient, en interceptant leur communication, se qu'ils transportaient, le vaisseau serait aussitôt le centre de l'attention.

Le lieutenant retira son attention du tableau de bord, se retourna et quitta la salle de commandement pour se diriger dans le couloir décoré d'un gris peu attrayant (Comme la plupart des vaisseaux d'ailleurs…) pour finalement arriver à une intersection. Le chemin de droite et de gauche le fessait tomber sur deux autres couloirs qui allait parcourir les quelques autres compartiments de cet étage du vaisseau. Le dernier chemin qui s'offrait à lui était un ascenseur installé en face. Il s'y approcha et enfonça la touche pour activer les portes, qui s'ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. L'homme pénétra dans la petite pièce. Visiblement, quelqu'un d'autre y était déjà. Une femme d'apparence noire, âgée au maximum de 30 ans qui semblait en forme et musclée. Elle salua lieutenant, à la manière de l'armée, comme elle n'était pas du même statut que lui.

-Bonjour lieutenant.

-Bonjour soldat, dit l'homme qui se plaça à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. D'ailleurs, il sembla que la soldat se rendait au même étage que l'homme comme le bouton de se niveau était déjà activé.

-Vous vous dirigez à la salle d'entreposage des véhicules ? reprit t'il.

-Oui lieutenant, répondit t'elle strictement.

-Parfait, vous transmettrez de ma part, l'ordre de commencer immédiatement à décharger le tank et les deux véhicules. Nous changeons de destination et nous devons immédiatement nous préparer à décharger ses marchandises.

-À vos ordres lieutenant… Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi notre destination à été modifier ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fournirais les informations à tous dans les prochaines minutes.

-D'accord… Hum et, recommença t'elle avec un ton légèrement plus amicale. Joyeux Noël

Entre-temps, l'ascenseur eut grandement le temps d'atteindre l'étage du vaisseau voulu et ses portes se rouvrirent. Encore une fois trois chemins s'offraient au deux militaires. Le lieutenant eut tout juste le temps de répondre : Merci, joyeux Noël à vous aussi. à la femme, qu'elle quitta la petite pièce pour se prendre le couloir en face d'eux. L'homme pour sa part, prit le chemin de droite et marcha que quelques instants avant d'arriver à une porte. Il s'arrêta devant et l'admira un peu. Même si elle ne représentait rien de spécial, avec son gris peu plaisant et accueillant, cette porte renfermait l'un des derniers espoirs de l'humanité. Celui qui était, il y a un mois et des miettes de cela, revenu bravement sur terre en passant clandestinement sur un vaisseau ennemi… Bien que cela aurait pu être étonnant, cette personne, à elle seule, à put capturer se même vaisseau. Malheureusement, si le personnage le plus important de l'empire covenant y était, il avait pu fuir. Et c'était justement leurs missions il y avait quelques heures. Se rendre à un vaisseau extraterrestre où l'on soupçonnait que le prophète, l'être qui avait réussit à fuir un mois plus tôt, s'y trouvait. Le but clair et simple était d'aller le capturer pour tenter de faire une paix forcée…

L'homme n'attendit pas longtemps avant de franchir la porte. Il déposa d'abord sa main sur un scanneur installé sur le mur, à côté de la porte, pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne. L'entrée s'ouvrit, après un bruit de confirmation du scanneur, d'elle-même en se glissant à l'intérieur du mur. Le lieutenant traversa l'encadrer et aperçu le dernier Spartan.

Il était là, installé au centre de la pièce qui semblait servir à l'entreposage des armes. Dans son armure d'un vert sombre, mélangé de tâches noires installé à des endroits stratégiques sur l'armure pour lui facilitées ses mouvements. L'effet le plus étonnent était que l'armure lui recouvrait tout le corps ne laissant ainsi pas voir un millimètre de peau. Finalement, un dernier détail assez visible, il atteignait les 2M30.

Beaucoup dans le passé ne savait pas se qu'était un Spartan. Aujourd'hui, se mots est sur toute les lèvres des humains peu importe leurs lieux de vies. Anciennement nombreux, la quasi-totalité fut tuée lors de la perte de la planète Reach. Cette planète était l'un des derniers espoirs de repousser les covenantsLes Spartans, "officiellement", d'après les informations offertes à l'armée au publics, étaient des hommes qui c'était proposé comme volontaire à des expériences, très risqué, afin décuplé leurs capacités. Leurs forces étaient tels, qu'il était les seules dans la possibilité de portée une combinaison qui encore une fois augmentait leurs résistance, leurs forces et ainsi de nombreuses autres choses utiles au combat.

Se Spartan vérifiait le fonctionnement d'arme semi-automatique accroché au mur tout en levant le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Le spartan stoppa son analyse, sur l'arme, en voyant que c'était le lieutenant qui pénétrait dans la pièce, et alla la replacer calmement sur le mur pour ensuite saluer en portant sa main droite vers son front le lieutenant. Le Spartan n'allait probablement arrêter son geste que lorsque on en lui donnerait l'autorisation.

-Repos Adjudant, dit l'homme.

Le Spartan, répondant au nom d'Adjudant, retira sa main et se plaça droit devant l'homme lui donnant une posture assez influente. Ne disant rien, il attendait sans doute que le lieutenant reprenne encore la parole. Pourtant, le lieutenant attendit justement en pensant que le géant dirait quelques choses. Mais la patience n'était pas de mise pour le moment :

-Bon… Reprit le lieutenant. Nous avons du procédé à des changements de dernières minutes.

-Quel genre de changement ?

C'était une voix grave qui provenait du géant. Visiblement, avec sa voix, on pouvait imaginer que derrière se casque se cachait un homme de quarante ans, si se n'était pas plus. À l'exception de cela, rien d'autre n'était devinable sur la véritable apparence de l'homme… Même pour le militaire qui était présentement avec lui. Rare étaient ceux qui l'avaient vue sans sa combinaison et comme le Spartan avait l'habitude de se préparer en avance.

-Et bien, dit le lieutenant. Il semblerait que la cité de Montréal, une ville du Canada, soit la future victime d'une attaque instantanée des covenants. En temps normale, cela n'aurait pas du stopper notre mission mais…

Il s'interrompu. En faîte, il avait eu un "oubli" qui fut très momentané :

-Il y a un vaisseau mère ennemi à proximité de la ville et nous craignons qu'il s'y position et que ensuite il active ses rayons.

C'était sans doute se qui préoccupait le plus la CSNU. Les grandes cités étaient parmi les emplacements les plus complexes à évacuer, puisque la population y est généralement nombreuse pour un faible rayon et que les petits vaisseaux sont les seuls utilisables à cause des quartiers étroits… Les covenants semblaient pendrent ceci comme un bon point. La plupart du temps, ses envahisseurs tentaient de prendraient la cité mais si la situation semblait un tant soit peu tourner en la faveur des humains, ils évacuaient et passaient immédiatement au puissant rayon que seuls certains de leurs vaisseaux mère possédaient. Le Spartan, qui pouvait facilement deviner se qu'allait lui être demandé dit, d'une voix très sérieuse et calme :

-Donc, j'imagine que ma mission est de m'introduire dans le vaisseau et de d'empêcher toute possibilité d'attaque sur la cité ?

-Oui, et par la même occasion tenter de capturer le vaisseau. Ceci serait pratique pour avoir les informations à jour sur la situation covenant… J'espère que sa ne sera pas trop pour vous.

L'homme qui portait l'armure retourna son attention vers les armes accrocher au mur et en prit une, sans doute celle qu'il avait jugé en meilleur état. Même si on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, l'expression de la voix était amplement suffisante pour faire comprendre qu'il était ravi :

-Oh que non, répondit t'il. Au contraire, c'est la mission parfaite pour un Spartan…


End file.
